Une Douce Lueur
by LMDB
Summary: La jeune Hermione, ayant quittée la Ville de Lumière pour les brumes ombreuses de l'Angleterre, apprendra à ses dépens que le monde n'est qu'une gargantuesque mascarade. UA. XVIIIe siècle. DM/HG.
1. PROLOGUE

**INFORMATION**

Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, plus précisément à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Ce fut une véritable épreuve d'écrire cette fiction qui m'a pris un temps incommensurable ainsi qu'une énergie démesurée pour des heures interminables de recherche pour que tout soit le plus réaliste possible. Comme vous l'aurez — sans doute — deviné, je ne suis pas une professionnelle du XVIIIe siècle et certaines incohérences, à mon grand dam, pourraient faire surface. Si cela arrive, merci de me le faire remarquer avec toute la bienveillance que, j'en suis sûre, vous possédez et je procéderai aux modifications tout en vous remerciant infiniment. Certaines notes en bas de pages seront présentes afin de vous éclairer sur certains points. Cette histoire s'éloigne totalement de l'univers de _Harry Potter_.

**.**

**À PROPOS**

_Une Douce lueur _est un UA dans lequel, la jeune Hermione, ayant quittée la Ville de Lumière pour les brumes ombreuses de l'Angleterre, apprendra à ses dépens que le monde n'est qu'une gargantuesque mascarade tandis que le monde change et qu'un homme s'offre à elle.

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

Tous les personnages, endroits et références appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Certains personnages sortiront tout droit de mon imagination, mais vous vous en doutez.

**.**

**UNE DOUCE LUEUR**

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**.**

« Vanity and pride are different things,

Though the words are often used synonymously.

A person may be proud without being vain.

Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves,

Vanity to what we would have others think of us ».

— Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_.

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Jamais le très ancien et noble manoir des Nott n'avait été aussi silencieux que ce soir-là. Aucun domestique n'osait parler, faute de savoir quoi dire dans de telles circonstances. Depuis l'extérieur de la demeure, il était sans doute possible d'entendre les pleurs des nombreux domestiques qui vivaient à l'intérieur.

Jamais _Melbourne Hall_* n'avait été aussi triste qu'en cette soirée d'été. Les joyeuses conversations, qui contrastaient avec les sombres murs de la bâtisse, avaient laissé place aux poignantes complaintes, les rires s'étaient perdus au milieu des sanglots et la demeure avait sombré dans une bien funeste souffrance.

Depuis sa toute première visite au manoir des Nott, la jeune fille d'un comte s'était toujours sentie chez elle en compagnie du maître de maison. En aucun cas elle n'avait été considérée comme inférieure au sein du manoir. Lorsque Lady Hermione avait mis les pieds à _Melbourne Hall_ pour la première fois, elle était alors âgée de sept ans à peine. Dès que Ebenezer Nott l'avait vu, lors d'un voyage dans les quartiers lumineux de Paris, après avoir accompagné dans sa dernière demeure feu Lord Charles Granger, Le Très Honorable Ebenezer Nott* ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la fille d'un proche ami dans la misère.

Elle n'était pas plus grande que les roues de sa berline et si elle n'avait pas alors porté de jupon à cet instant, le Très Honorable aurait juré qu'il faisait face à un petit garçon. Elle était là, debout, le menton relevé, royalement vêtue d'une robe en taffetas noir, tenant fermement un morceau de tissus qui appartenait jadis à son père. Le marquis n'avait rencontré que le fils aîné des Granger lorsque le comte était de visite dans le Derbyshire avec ce-dernier pour fêter la naissance de l'héritier de _Melbourne Hall_ Ce fut la dernière fois où Ebenezer Nott vit Charles Granger. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il vit cette petite fille, visage étrangement semblable à celui de son père : une fossette au menton, les yeux ambrés et cette mâchoire proéminente que Lord Charles Granger arborait avec fierté.

C'était sans aucun doute cela qui avait entièrement fini de convaincre le marquis d'emmener avec lui, cette petite fille qui semblait être l'allégorie même de la bonté.

Quittant la Ville de Lumière* pour les brumes ombreuses de l'Angleterre, _Melbourne Hall_ devint le sanctuaire de la jeune Hermione. Son éducation fut faite par l'un des meilleurs précepteurs du pays et jamais Hermione n'avait manqué de quoique ce soit au manoir. Elle grandissait en compagnie de son frère aîné ainsi que de sa jeune sœur tandis que sa mère restait enfermée dans ses nouveaux appartements que le marquis avait fait entièrement rénové quelques mois plus tôt. Lady Hermione devint, au fil des années, la plus fidèle et la plus précieuse amie du marquis. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait avec une gentillesse ahurissante ainsi qu'une stupéfiante patience, ne se préoccupant guère du fait qu'elle était une femme au grand dam de son épouse, Lady Regina-Louise, dite Irina*.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le prêtre sortit des appartements du marquis et de la baronne, que l'extrême-onction fut prononcée et que trois tintements de cloche furent entendu, Hermione, à présent âgé de dix-sept printemps, ne put retenir les nombreuses larmes qui noyaient son regard et démontrait toute l'immensité de son chagrin quant à la perte d'un homme, pour qui, elle avait toujours éprouvé la plus grande affection et le plus grand respect. Pourtant, au-delà de son admiration, il fallait reconnaître que le plus abscons était de voir le visage habituellement inexpressif de Lady Nott se contorsionner dans une tristesse cyclopéenne.

D'aussi loin que la mémoire de Hermione pouvait lui faire parvenir, elle n'avait jamais vu Madame triste. Jamais quand elle parlait de son fils et encore moins de ses âmes perdues.

À présent enfermée dans la chambre de la veuve, Hermione ne savait que dire à la femme qui ne parvenait à se raisonner sur la situation. Madame venait, avec la précieuse aide de sa dame de compagnie, d'écrire plusieurs lettres qui annoncerait le décès du Très Honorable, le marquis Ebenezer Arthur Nott, ce 18 juillet 1777. La plus difficile à rédiger fut celle qui devait être envoyée à leur unique enfant, Lord Theodore Nott. Aucun mot ne pouvait être assez minutieusement choisi pour annoncer la perte d'un père à son fils. Lady Irina ne savait guère faire cela. Quant à Hermione, elle n'était pas plus expérimentée que Lady Nott pour cela. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de rencontrer le jeune héritier du domaine de _Melbourne Hall_ Lors de son arrivée au manoir, Lord Theodore Nott n'était pas encore revenu de son long voyage dans les nouvelles terres, et pendant ces dix longues années, jamais il n'avait daigné remettre un pied dans la demeure. Dans toute la résidence, aucun portrait du fils n'était affiché mais d'après les nombreux commérages des domestiques, Lord Nott n'était pas doté d'une grande beauté. On disait même qu'il arborait une monstrueuse cicatrice sur le visage et qu'il était toujours vêtu de noir, ce qui lui donnait un air d'âme perdue, errant dans le monde comme une âme en peine. Hermione avait entendu d'affreuse rumeurs sur lui et même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prêter une grande attention aux commérages, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine réticence quant à sa venu à _Melbourne Hall_.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Seul le crépitement des flammes au milieu des nombreuses bûches de bois dans la cheminée régentait le mutisme dans lequel s'étaient plongées les deux femmes. Le corps encore chaud de Lord Nott était toujours installé dans le lit conjugal. Son teint était plus blanc que d'accoutumé, ses yeux, autrefois illuminés par une certaine lueur de malice et de jeunesse, étaient à présent clos pour l'éternité. Le lord était accoutré de son plus bel habit et Lady Hermione aurait juré qu'en cet instant, il était beau. Le marquis semblait être finalement en paix, son visage n'était plus crispé et il semblait si bien à présent, il ne souffrait plus.

Un soupir vint couper ce silence pesant qui commençait à rendre la situation encore plus tragique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lady Irina posa sa plume sur son secrétaire en merisier puis remonta distraitement son châle en cachemire noir sur ses épaules. Lady Hermione n'avait jamais vu la maîtresse de maison porter de telles sombres couleurs et préférait finalement lorsqu'elle portait ces coûteuses robes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Lady Nott releva le visage vers celui de la jeune femme et déposa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Vous devez vous douter qu'il est impossible pour vous de rester ici maintenant que mon fils ait hérité du manoir. » commença Lady Irina d'un ton qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. « Au retour de Theodore, il nous faudra impérativement vous marier comme le souhaitait le marquis ainsi que votre mère. »

Voilà. Elle avait enfin prononcé les mots que la candide Hermione craignait. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais douté que sa venue à _Melbourne Hall_ — sans remettre en doute la sincérité du marquis, n'avait été que politique. Si elle fut soulagée de constater que l'unique fils des Nott n'était pas rentré au manoir, elle déchanta très vite lorsque sa mère, la comtesse Anne Louise, rabâchait constamment aux oreilles de Madame — pour son plus grand désespoir, qu'un mariage devait avoir lieu alors que le corps de son mari était encore chaud. Lady Irina avait fini par accepter cette proposition alors que Hermione venait tout juste d'avoir dix ans. Elle se souvenait encore s'être enfuie dans les jardins aquatiques, pleurant pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son cher père. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme une vulgaire marchandise que l'on avait rapporté d'un pays étranger. Il lui fallut encore plus de courage aujourd'hui pour s'abstenir de courir vers les jardins.

« Sachez, très chère, que cette situation m'est tout aussi pénible qu'elle ne l'est pour vous. »

Et pour un bref instant, aussi éphémère fut-il, Lady Hermione sentit une légère sympathie émanant de Irina. Jamais elle n'avait eu un mot agréable à l'égard de la jeune femme et encore moins avait-elle osé la toucher comme elle venait de le faire. Ce n'était qu'une simple main sur une épaule, une simple tentative de consolation et cela suffisait à Hermione pour penser que Irina Nott s'autorisait enfin à lui donner une chance après toutes ces années.

Lady Regina-Louise n'attendit pas le retour de son fils pour planifier les noces au milieu de ce drame. Le temps était compté pour les Nott et il fallait formellement marier au plus vite l'héritier et engendrer un fils par la suite.

Concernant le mariage, tout ce dont Hermione était au courant était que la cérémonie aurait lieu ici même, à _Melbourne Hall_ le 9 août 1777. La future marquise n'avait aucun mot à dire sur les festivités puisque Irina Nott avait déjà tout prévu. L'épousé porterait la robe qui avait servi la baronne lors de ses noces en 1755 ayant eu lieu dans les grandioses jardins à la française. Quant au jeune Theodore, ne pouvant porter l'habit de son père, il avait à disposition un magnifique costume de couleur beige ayant appartenu au Très Honorable, Arthur Nott — son grand-père.

Une semaine plus tard, Theodore Arthur Nott — à présent sixième _marquis de Lothian_, arrivait enfin à _Melbourne Hall_ le coeur lourd. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire adieu à son père et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il enlaçait sa mère pour la première fois depuis un long moment, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Hermione, il lui offrit le plus beau et le plus sincère des sourires.

À la vue de cet homme en face d'elle, Hermione fut frappée par deux choses : il n'avait pas de monstrueuse cicatrice qui lorgnait son visage et il n'était pas laid. Le marquis ressemblait à un enfant — bien qu'il était de deux ans son aîné, sa redingote était bien trop grande pour lui, quant à sa pâleur, elle aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui dans la demeure. Il n'était pas très grand et semblait être assez candide. Pourtant, se tenant face à son futur époux, Lady Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de soulagement. Il avait l'air d'être le plus gentil des hommes, avait-elle pensé. Assurément, elle pouvait s'autoriser à l'apprécier.

* * *

***Melbourne Hall **est un manoir de campagne géorgien existant réellement à Melbourne dans le Derbyshire. C'était l'une des nombreuses propriétés qui appartenaient aux marquis de Lothian, la famille Kerr.

***Marquis de Lothian** est un titre fondé en 1701 existant toujours aujourd'hui. Ici, Ebenezer Nott est le 5e marquis de Lothian.

***Ville de Lumière** fait — comme vous l'aurez déjà deviné — référence à Paris, qui fut surnommé ainsi par les anglais depuis le XVIIIe siècle.

***Lady Regina-Louise 'Irina' Christineck (1735 - 1821)** née à St Petersburg, était une baronne russe ayant épousé le baron Ivan von Freedricksz (1723 - 1779). Fictivement, Lady Regina-Louise épouse le Très Honorable Ebenezer Arthur Nott, 5e marquis de Lothian et garde le titre de baronne.

***Les trois tintements de cloches** retentissent pour annoncer le décès. C'est au curé de le faire — trois coups pour les hommes, deux coups pour les femmes et un seul pour les enfants.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et j'attends avec grande impatience vos premiers avis le concernant. J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez. À bientôt pour le premier chapitre.

**.**


	2. CHAPITRE I

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Mille mercis à **Flamby **et **Swangranger **pour leurs reviews encourageantes. Deux mille mercis à **Flamby**, **Kalia Bennett**, **Swangranger**, **anne-chasouslik**, **byebay** et **espe29 **pour avoir mis en suivi cette histoire. Nous nous retrouvons en bas pour les réponses aux reviews. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_six ans plus tard_

* * *

Des pas se firent entendre dans les grands couloirs de _Melbourne Hall_. Ils étaient hâtifs et les nombreux éclats de rire contrastaient avec les sinistres murs du manoir. Jamais la demeure n'avait été témoin d'une telle allégresse en son antre.

Les plis de sa robe de soie bleu roi étaient tenu fermement entre ses deux mains — évitant ainsi de trébucher ou bien de déchirer son jupon. _Jamais Miss McGonagall ne lui pardonnerait cela_. Tandis qu'elle jetait un bref regard en arrière pour vérifier que la personne qui la poursuivait était loin derrière elle, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les deux domestiques présents dans le couloir et les bouscula sans préambule.

« Caroline, ralentissez ! » s'exclama une voix féminine dont le ton reflétait l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait.

Après avoir murmuré de vagues excuses, la dénommée Caroline interrompit sa course quelques miles plus loin en prenant soin de ne pas heurter le meuble en acajou massif qui décorait le couloir. Relâchant délicatement les pans de sa robe, Miss Caroline passa une main sur le tissu en veillant à lisser les plis qu'elle avait créés en la froissant. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme qui la suivait d'arrache-pied, arriva devant elle, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de percale rose.

« Vous avez de la chance que votre grand-mère soit à l'autre bout du manoir. » commença la jeune femme, essoufflée.

« J'aurai eu encore plus de chance si je n'avais pas croisé de domestiques. » répondit la petite fille, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Caroline. » gronda doucement sa mère. « J'espère que vous avez présenté vos excuses. »

« Bien sûr, mère ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Bien. Allons chercher votre sœur. » remarquant que la demoiselle se remit à courir, la jeune femme précisa : « En marchant ! »

Caroline s'arrêta sur le champ, tendant sa main vers sa mère, attendant patiemment qu'elle la lui prenne pour reprendre son chemin. Lorsque la paume de la jeune fille toucha celle de la marquise, un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Assurément, sa fille était sa seule amie ici.

« Avez-vous hâte que père nous annonce sa surprise ? » reprit Mademoiselle Caroline.

« Il me faut avouer que ma curiosité est piquée au vif. Vous ? »

« Absolument ! J'espère qu'il a acquis des nouveaux écrits pour notre bibliothèque personnelle. » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille aux bouclettes brunes.

« Toutes les oeuvres ne sont pas faites pour votre âge, Caroline. » fit la marquise, un sourire néanmoins amusé au bord des lèvres.

« Pourtant vous m'avez déjà lu _Macbeth_, mère. Je ne pense pas que cela ait été écrit pour mon âge. »

La marquise déposa ses yeux ambrés sur la petite silhouette de la jeune _lady_ qui regardait droit devant elle, ses prunelles scrutant avec attention l'agencement qui se dévoilait sous ses regards fascinés. Bien que la jeune Caroline n'était âgée que de quatre ans — cinq ans dans deux mois, sa mère veillait constamment à ce qu'elle développe un goût certain pour la littérature et, même si _Macbeth_ ou _Candide_ du très critiqué Voltaire* n'étaient pas des lectures pour des enfants, _la marquise de Lothian_ s'en moquait. _Ses filles connaîtraient la littérature, la vraie !_ S'était-elle jurée.

« Vous avez définitivement une mauvaise langue, Caroline. Ne laissez surtout pas votre grand-mère l'entendre. » décida finalement de répondre Madame, un sourire trahissant son ton désapprobateur.

« _Ce sera notre petit secret._ » prononça-t-elle dans un français parfait.

* * *

S'il suffisait pour le commun des mortels de s'extasier devant la cage à oiseaux* en fer forgé — si tant est qu'ils pussent visiter le très noble manoir des Nott, ils s'enivreraient davantage devant le somptueux salon où les murs avaient été conçus de façon symétriques de manière à accueillir trois grands portraits du roi George I, de la reine Anne de Grande-Bretagne* et du prince George de Danemark* par Sir Godfrey Kneller*. Si Lady Regina-Louise avait ardemment désiré changer la décoration du séjour, son mari s'y était fermement opposé clamant que ces peintures apportaient toute la grandeur et la splendeur à cette pièce.

Les somptueux canapés bleu fumé au motif brodé se faisaient face pour laisser place, au milieu de la pièce, à la fastueuse cheminée en marbre blanc où trônait un gargantuesque miroir en feuilles d'or juste au-dessus. Quelques portraits de feu Ebenezer Nott décoraient de par et d'autres la cheminée ainsi que des portraits des filles Nott. Tout dans la pièce renvoyait aux nombreux domestiques ce monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas et n'appartiendront jamais.

_Melbourne Hall_ faisait des envieux mais pour certains de ces habitants, l'idée de s'éloigner de cet endroit devenait de plus en plus alléchante de jour en jour.

Précieusement installée sur l'un des divans royaux du salon, Lady Regina-Louise dégustait une tasse de thé dans sa fameuse porcelaine venue d'Asie, attendant avec irritation que la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux arrive. Corsetée dans une robe en soie gris-bleue, l'héritière d'une riche famille russe, détaillait son fils d'un regard attentif.

Theodore Nott, _sixième marquis de Lothian_, se trouvait accoudé à la cheminée, ses yeux ternes scrutant le parquet du séjour. Son teint était blafard et il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois. En vérité, il n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis des années.

S'il n'avait pas fait présentement jour, le feu qui crachotait dans l'âtre aurait sans doute été insuffisant pour éclairer le petit salon. Le temps nuageux avait quelque peu rafraîchi le manoir au grand dam de Lady Regina-Louise qui, malgré le fait qu'elle venait des pays de l'Est, tolérait mal la fraîcheur.

Lorsque, pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le séjour, Lady Regina-Louise s'apprêtait de nouveau à rouspéter quant à l'attente que sa belle-fille mettait, les deux portes en bois de chênes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître trois têtes brunes.

« Vous voilà enfin ! »

Ce n'était point un reproche et sa femme le savait. Jamais il ne lui avait fait de reproches en six ans de mariage, ce qui avait surpris la marquise. Le visage mélancolique de Theodore se changea en une expression souriante à la vue de sa famille. Tandis que le marquis s'approchait difficilement de sa femme et de ses enfants, Caroline se jeta avec délicatesse dans les bras de son père.

« Sont-ce là vos manières ? ! » réprimanda Lady Regina-Louise qui lança une œillade mauvaise à sa petite-fille ainsi qu'à la marquise.

Ignorant superbement le fâcheux commentaire de sa mère, le _marquis de Lothian_ resserra son étreinte sur sa fille aînée avant de se détacher pour caresser la joue de Miss Lucy — la cadette, qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère. Il posa une main tendre sur le ventre rond de Lady Hermione, lui offrant l'ombre d'un sourire. Dans deux mois, _s'ils étaient chanceux_, l'héritier de _Melbourne Hall _verrait le jour.

Quelle avait été la déception de Lady Regina-Louise lorsque Lady Hermione n'avait pas donné naissance à un garçon mais à une _fille_. La deuxième naissance, deux années plus tard, fut d'autant plus décevante. Tous les domestiques et autres grandes dames de la cour disaient que Lady Hermione, _marquise de Lothian_, attendait le fameux tant désiré héritier de _Melbourne Hall._ Lorsque la baronne avait reconnu les pleurs d'une fille, elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle ne s'était même pas tracassée à féliciter la marquise pour la naissance de son second petit-enfant.

« Venez vous asseoir avec votre sœur, Caroline. » ordonna Lady Regina-Louise.

Alors que Mademoiselle Caroline se retourna vers sa mère pour prendre la jeune main de Miss Lucy, Hermione posa délicatement sa plus jeune fille au sol. Dès que les pieds de Miss Lucy touchèrent le sol, elle s'empressa d'attraper la main de sa grande soeur afin de se rendre près de leur grand-mère d'un pas excessivement lent. Une fois assises, les demoiselles posèrent leurs regards, l'un ambré l'autre émeraude, sur leur père, attendant patiemment l'annonce. Lady Hermione, quant à elle, préféra rester debout — lasse d'être constamment assise.

Laissant passées quelques secondes de silence que Lady Regina-Louise trouva fort théâtrale, Lord Nott s'éclaircit la gorge avant de converser.

« Un ami de longue date vient de revenir de cette maudite guerre*. » déclara-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée. « J'ai pris la disposition d'organiser un bal en son honneur ainsi que de l'inviter à passer quelque temps ici. »

« Voilà une délicieuse nouvelle ! » réagit la baronne, ravie. « Mais est-ce judicieux, Théodore ? Dans votre état... »

« Je vous remercie quant à l'intérêt que vous portez à ma santé, mère, mais je me sens étrangement mieux depuis quelque temps. » il se tourna vers sa jeune épouse. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Hermione ? »

_Qu'en pensait-elle ?_ Hermione haïssait les mondanités. C'était toujours l'opportunité pour les _grandes dames_ de critiquer tout au long de la soirée les faits et gestes de la marquise. Quant à l'envie de recevoir un nouvel ami dans sa demeure… Inutile de déclarer à quel point cela l'embêtait tant.

« Comme il vous plaira. » répondit alors Hermione car c'était la seule chose à répondre.

Theodore lui offrit un doux sourire en guise de remerciement. Il était primordial pour lui que sa jeune épouse soit en accord avec tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. _Sans doute tenait-il du côté de son père_.

« Parfait ! Absolument _parfait_ ! Mère je suppose que je peux compter sur vous pour les préparatifs ? » Regina acquiesça. « Splendide ! » il posa à nouveau son regard sur sa femme. « Croyez-moi, Hermione. Vous allez beaucoup l'apprécier. »

« Oui. » répliqua Lady Regina-Louise assombrissant la pièce de sa robe. « Lord Malfoy est un homme tout à fait charmant. »

* * *

**_*Macbeth _**est une tragédie de Shakespeare paru en 1623.

**_*Candide_** est un conte philosophique écrit par Voltaire et publié en 1759. Voltaire était connu pour être le représentant de la philosophie des Lumières (XVIIIe siècle). Il fut longtemps critiqué pour ses idées et fut même enfermé à deux reprises à la Bastille en 1717 et en 1726.

***La cage à oiseaux** ou '_birdcage_' en anglais réalisé par le forgeron Robert Bakewell (1682 - 1752) en 1706. C'est un dérivé des tonnelles en bois communes aux jardins à la française puisqu'ici elle est en fer.

***George I** (1660 - 1727) fut roi de Grande-Bretagne de 1714 jusqu'à sa mort en 1727.

***Anne de Grande-Bretagne** (1665 - 1714) fut reine d'Angleterre, d'Irlande et d'Ecosse de 1702 jusqu'à son décès en 1714. Pour rappel, l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse s'unissent comme un seul État souverain (Grande-Bretagne) qu'à partir de 1707.

***George de Danemark** (1653 - 1708) était le mari de la reine Anne de Grande-Bretagne.

***Godfrey Kneller **(1646 - 1723) était un peintre de portraits britannique.

***Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis** (19 avril 1775 - 11 avril 1783) où les treize colonies, fondées par des colons anglais, se soulevèrent contre la couronne britannique, aboutissant par la suite à la création d'états indépendants.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

Premier chapitre, quelles sont vos impressions ? Pour vous situer dans le temps, nous sommes actuellement en **mai 1783**. Par ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Caroline ainsi que de notre cher Theodore, Lady Regina-Louise et — _bien évidemment_, Hermione ? Vos avis sont très attendus comme toujours. Dans l'attente de vous lire...

.

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Flamby :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira tout autant. Malheureusement, il va falloir encore patienter pour voir le rôle que va prendre notre Draco Malfoy. **LMDB**.

**Swangranger :** Quel bonheur de te revoir à nouveau ! Je suis heureuse que ce prologue ait attisé ta curiosité. En espérant que ce premier chapitre te plaise tout autant. **LMDB**.

.


	3. CHAPITRE II

Salutations !

Un grand merci à **Camiro**, **Jasmineetaladin **et **Mikho10A** de s'être jointes à l'aventure ! Je salue encore une fois **Swangranger **et **Flamby **pour leurs adorables reviews ainsi que **drou **pour sa review plus qu'encourageante ! Comme précédemment, les réponses aux reviews seront en bas. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

Alors qu'elle se faisait coiffer devant sa remarquable coiffeuse en merisier, Lady Hermione ne cessait de repenser aux paroles qu'avait prononcées son époux la veille.

Il fallait sans doute avoir perdue la vue pour ne pas noter que la décision du marquis — quant à l'annonce d'un bal, avait provoqué un certain désarroi chez la marquise. Certes, étant la femme d'un homme appartenant à une famille des plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne, Hermione avait eu le temps de perfectionner l'art de la conversation ainsi que de l'hypocrisie aristocratique qui définissait ce peuple auquel elle appartenait depuis sa naissance. Vraisemblablement, elle aurait davantage dû prendre exemple sur sa mère étant plus jeune — _elle qui excellait tant dans ce noble art qu'était le pharisaïsme._

Jamais Hermione — _candide Hermione_, ne s'était doutée de la médisance de tant de personnes réunies en un même endroit. Toutes leurs vilenies reflétaient leurs médiocrités et le manque considérable de véritable occupation dans leurs vies maussades. Assurément, être constamment seules dans un immense manoir témoignait d'une immense lassitude, et, il fallait donc trouver une certaine activité.

Ainsi, éventuellement, la marquise saurait un jour trouver sa place parmi les vipères de ce monde doré.

Quelques mèches bouclées aux reflets cuivrés venaient caresser ses tempes tandis que sa camériste* brossait doucement sa longue chevelure. Si le bouffant était à la mode, Hermione n'en raffolait guère. Elle demandait sans cesse à sa femme de chambre d'atténuer le plus possible la voluminosité de sa coiffure — et à chaque fois, comme un ange, la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu travaillait ces cheveux comme la marquise le désirait au préjudice de la baronne.

Bien que la jeune camériste ne soit entrée au service des Nott récemment, au vu de son jeune âge, Hermione avait développé une certaine compassion pour la jeune fille et c'est tout naturellement vers elle que la marquise se tournait lorsqu'elle avait des questions ou un besoin de confession.

« Connaissez-vous un certain Lord Malfoy ? »

« De nom seulement, Madame. » répondit poliment la camériste. « Cependant, ma mère l'a déjà rencontré. » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle bouclait, à l'aide de ses doigts, quelques mèches.

« Que dit votre mère sur cet homme ? » interrogea Hermione en contemplant le travail de la femme de chambre à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse.

Le regard, rappelant l'océan que la marquise aimait tant, croisa celui ambré de Hermione.

« Elle dit que c'est un très bel homme, Madame. » confia la domestique. « Plus grand que Monsieur, des cheveux d'une blondeur semblable à de la neige. Maman dit qu'il est d'une grande amabilité quoiqu'un peu taciturne. C'est un homme profondément réservé et doté d'une immense fortune ! L'on dit qu'il possède la moitié du Wiltshire*. » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. « Il a hérité de toute la fortune à la mort de son père qui était fils unique et se retrouve ainsi à la tête de plusieurs propriétés ainsi que d'un titre dont il ne sait quoi faire… Paraît-il qu'il s'est engagé dans cette guerre* dès qu'il eut vingt-trois ans… »

La marquise n'entendit pas la suite de l'histoire, pensant à la confidence que venait de lui faire la jeune fille. Ainsi donc, Lord Malfoy était _seul_. Hermione n'osait imaginer l'effroi qu'il avait dû vivre en combattant en Amérique sans quelconque gage qu'il reviendrait un jour. Son nom aurait disparu avec lui et la jeune femme se mit alors à songer que le même acabit se produirait sans doute si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre au monde un _garçon_. De toute évidence, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à _lui_ faire cela.

Hermione se demanda si Lord Malfoy avait choisi cette solitude ou si elle était arrivée sans qu'il ne puisse s'en détourner. Car la marquise savait — sans doute mieux que quiconque, que la solitude était une douce complaisance qui pouvait se révéler amer au fil du temps.

Il était seul. Tout comme elle. Soudain, le désarroi que Hermione avait auparavant ressenti s'évapora aussitôt, laissant place à une certaine sympathie envers cet étranger qui semblait en réalité _si_ familier.

« Cela vous plaît-il, Madame ? » interrompit la camériste qui esquissait un sourire poli au coin des lèvres.

Passant son regard des yeux azur de la rousse à son reflet dans le miroir nacré, la marquise se sentit doucement rougir, ayant l'effroyable impression que sa camériste avait pu lire dans ses pensées. _Que penserait le monde s'il savait qu'elle pensait à un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait point ?_

« C'est parfait. » répondit finalement Hermione en prenant une légère inspiration. « Merci Ginevra. »

* * *

« Miss Caroline, _pour l'amour du ciel !_ Tenez-vous convenablement. »

Si lorsque Lady Regina-Louise était dans les parages, Miss Minerva pouvait être assurée que l'aînée des filles Nott se tiendrait parfaitement — _comme une parfaite lady_, semblait lui souffler la voix de la baronne, dès lors qu'elle disparaissait, Mademoiselle Caroline ne tenait plus en place.

Dans la salle d'étude des enfants, Miss Minerva — gouvernante, s'efforçait à faire la lecture à la jeune fille depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Cette enfant était pire que _Pandora_, interrompant la lecture à chaque instant pour poser des questions qui n'avaient — bien évidemment, rien à voir avec l'_Émile_*. Et quand elle n'intervenait pas entre chaque mot, Mademoiselle Caroline se levait de son siège, lasse d'écouter la rencontre entre Émile et la jeune Sophie...

« Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'assister à ce bal ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Jouant distraitement avec une des pages de l'ouvrage, Miss Minerva, l'air pincé, intima la jeune fille de se rasseoir à ses côtés avant de répondre, sa robe anthracite contrastant avec la soie fleurie.

« Car vous êtes encore bien trop jeune pour cela. » rétorqua la gouvernante d'un ton las.

« Quel âge dois-je avoir pour m'y rendre ? »

« L'âge de savoir se tenir convenablement. » asséna Miss Minerva tandis que la jeune fille s'installa de nouveau à son siège, retenant un profond soupir d'ennuie. « Reprenons, voulez-vous ? »

Alors que Miss Caroline haussa seulement les épaules en guise de réponse, la jeune _lady_ fut instantanément intéressée par un rayon de soleil qui venait traverser la fenêtre dont elle pouvait percevoir au travers, les jardins aquatiques — l'endroit préféré de sa mère, après la bibliothèque. Le faisceau de lumière semblait chaud et agréable ainsi, Caroline n'eut qu'une envie : sortir dehors. Sans doute Miss Minerva la maudirait une fois de plus mais la sollicitation de l'air chaud était beaucoup plus fort que les phrases _beaucoup trop longues_ de ce cher Rousseau.

« Sommes-nous obligés de continuer ? Il fait un temps magnifique dehors. Je suis sûre que Lucy aimerait s'y promener. » mentionna Caroline.

« Votre soeur fait la sieste, Mademoiselle. » informa la gouvernante qui était à présent désespérée par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Devant la mine déconfite de la _lady_, Miss Minerva s'autorisa à fermer le livre et soupira. « Mais vous avez raison, pourquoi rester enfermées à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

Sous le véritable sourire que lui offrit alors Miss Caroline, Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir le sien. Cette enfant avait beau n'en faire qu'à sa tête, la gouvernante — bien qu'un peu stricte et pénible, donnerait tout pour la faire sourire et lui faire plaisir. Miss Caroline était le petit rayon de soleil qui éclairait le bien morose Melbourne Hall.

* * *

Alors que le soleil caressait les joues de la jeune Caroline, confortablement installée sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, Lady Regina-Louise fixait longuement sa belle-fille.

Corsetée dans une robe de brocart, la _marquise de Lothian _semblait intensément intéressée par son livre. Si tant est que la baronne pouvait lire le français, elle aurait sans aucun doute été intriguée par _Les Liaisons dangereuses*. _

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, ma chère ? »

Légèrement surprise par la voix traînante de sa belle-mère, la marquise releva rapidement la tête vers son interlocutrice, faisant — par mégarde, craquer doucement son cou.

« Il me faut avouer que mes douleurs au dos s'intensifie. Il me tarde de donner naissance. » avoua Hermione en refermant son livre après avoir mémorisé la page.

Si pendant tout le long de ses deux premières grossesses la marquise n'avait ressentie aucune douleur, celle-ci en offrit son flot. Entre le manque considérable de sommeil, les quelques gonflements et les souffrances de son dos, Lady Hermione était royalement servi.

« Il nous tarde aussi d'enfin voir notre petit héritier. » confessa la baronne. « Prenez-vous les potions convenablement ? »

'_Les potions_' était sans doute la chose la plus répugnante que la marquise avait eu à prendre de sa vie. Désespérant davantage quant au manque d'un héritier, Lady Regina-Louise avait fait venir d'Espagne des _remèdes miracles_ — c'est ainsi qu'elle les avait présenté, destinés à aider le destin quant à la conception d'un garçon. Depuis l'annonce de sa troisième grossesse, la baronne avait pour ainsi dire insisté pour que Hermione en prenne tous les jours.

« Chaque matin et chaque soir, Madame. »

« Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les temps sont comptés... » piaffa la baronne.

« Je le sais... »

« Alors espérons que votre corps s'efforce de nous faciliter la tâche cette fois-ci. » assena Lady Regina-Louise.

Cela aurait été excessivement merveilleux si Lady Regina-Louise Nott, _baronne Christineck_, n'avait cette fois-ci nullement rejeté la faute sur sa belle-fille. Sans cesse, la baronne éprouvait le plaisir de rappeler à la marquise qu'elle avait échouée quant à la tâche qui lui avait été attribué. Si la situation n'avait été aussi alarmante à l'époque, nul doute que la baronne aurait choisis une autre personne pour remplir cette tâche.

C'était à croire qu'elle était maudite ! Dans son entourage, tout le monde arrivait à donner naissance à un garçon. Sa sœur avait donné naissance, un an plus tôt, à un fils. Sept ans plus tôt, sa belle-sœur donna naissance à un garçon également. Seule Hermione éprouvait des difficultés comme si la Providence refusait de lui accorder le repos dans son rôle d'épouse car la marquise savait que jamais Lady Regina-Louise ne laisserait Hermione tranquille tant que Theodore respirait.

« Lord Malfoy est-il réellement un grand ami de Theodore ? » s'entendit-elle demander pour éviter les médisances de la baronne.

« Il est même plus que cela ! » s'exclama théâtralement Irina. « Lord Malfoy et mon fils étaient comme des frères. Je suis enchantée de le savoir rentrer au pays après tant d'années. »

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu ici ? » s'enquit la marquise.

« _Que les Dieux soient loués ! _» fit la baronne. « Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il vous voit ? Voyons, Lord Malfoy est un homme très occupé. Pensiez-vous que nous allions l'inviter ici juste pour vous rencontrer alors que mon fils était ailleurs ? Vous êtes si _naïve_, très chère. »

La marquise baissa machinalement la tête, honteuse que sa curiosité ait dépassé ses limites. Un jour, Hermione aurait la force d'être aussi acerbe que sa belle-mère.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, Lady Irina… »

« Puis-je vous donner un conseil ? » coupa la baronne.

« … Naturellement, Madame. » accepta Hermione, douteuse.

« Lorsque Lord Malfoy sera présent… Contentez-vous d'être ce que nous attendons de vous : soyez la parfaite _femme_ à la hauteur du titre qui vous a été donné et parlez lorsque l'on s'adresse à vous. » cingla-t-elle d'une voix si douce que cela aurait pu passer pour un compliment. « Nullement besoin d'ennuyer notre invité par vos badinages sans intérêt. Le silence est une vertu que vous ne connaissez guère, ma chère. »

Et elle disparut dans un tourbillon d'or et de soie, laissant Hermione avec ses pensés et ses vieux démons.

* * *

***La camériste**, ou _femme de chambre_, est chargée d'habiller sa maîtresse, de prendre soin de ses vêtements, de porter des messages, d'encourager ou discourir ses amants, et accompagner sa maîtresse sur les courses. Dans la 'hiérarchie' des employés de maison, la camériste se trouve juste en dessous des _dames de compagnie. _

***Le Wiltshire** est un comté du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, situé à 165 miles (environ 265 km) du Derbyshire et 91 miles (146 km) de Londres. Dans _Harry Potter_, le manoir des Malfoy se trouve dans le Wiltshire, c'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai précisément choisis ce comté !

***Cette guerre** — je le rappelle, est la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis (1775 - 1783).

***Le mythe de Pandora ou ****_Pandore_** : Dans la mythologie grecque, elle est la première femme humaine façonnée dans l'argile par Héphaïstos (dieu de la forge) et animée par Athéna (déesse de la sagesse). Selon le mythe, les dieux de l'Olympe firent chacun cadeaux à Pandora d'une qualité, le dieu Hermès (messager des dieux) lui offrit — entre autre, la curiosité. Les dieux lui confièrent une boîte où Zeus l'interdit de l'ouvrir. Dévorée par la curiosité, Pandore ouvrit la boîte et délivra alors tous les maux qui se répandirent pour la première fois sur terre (la vieillesse, la maladie, la guerre, la famine, la misère, la mort, le vice, la passion, l'orgueil, l'espérance…). Elle est associée au mythe de _la boîte de Pandore._

**_*Émile, ou de l'Éducation_** est un roman philosophique de Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712 - 1778) publié en 1762.

**_*Les Liaisons dangereuses_** est un roman épistolaire écrit par Laclos (1741 - 1803) et publié en 1782.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

Je dois reconnaitre que ce n'est pas un chapitre fort intéressant mais il faut bien poser le cadre et présenter un minimum le contexte avant de passer directement à l'aventure. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'allais pas faire apparaître Draco dès le deuxième chapitre d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'au chapitre 5 il y ait de la romance entre la marquise et le comte ! Lord Malfoy arrivera au prochain chapitre (ou au suivant, ce sera la surprise). Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ainsi que des nouveaux personnages qui font une brève apparition ? Nous aurons l'occasion de les approfondir très prochainement — j'ai de grands projets. Si vous souhaitez me laisser votre avis, je me ferais une joie de le lire et d'ainsi échanger avec vous — que ce soit dans la section 'review' ou bien par message privé. Bien à vous…

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Swangranger :** Merci pour ta review ! Bonne déduction haha sauf qu'elle sera sans doute pire que Narcissa ;-). **LMDB.**

**Flamby :** Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapitre. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre, avec de nouveaux personnages, te plaira tout autant ! **LMDB**.

**drou :** Coucou ! Ton commentaire m'a littéralement donné le sourire pendant un long moment, je suis si touchée que cette histoire te plaise. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. Au plaisir de te lire très prochainement ! **LMDB.**

**.**


	4. CHAPITRE III

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je salue **jane9699**, **katymyny** et **BrunasseLucile** d'avoir rejoint l'aventure ! Mille merci à **Swangranger** et **Flamby** pour leurs reviews, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir. Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas, je vous laisse avec le chapitre trois, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_une semaine plus tard_

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le domaine des _marquis de Lothian_ n'avait pas été autant en effervescence qu'en ce jour.

Des cuisinières entièrement dévouées au mets qu'elles préparaient, en passant par les palefreniers qui s'inquiétaient du bien-être des illustres pur-sangs, aux nombreux domestiques qui, en compagnie de l'épineuse Lady Regina-Louise Nott, veillaient à ce que tout soit incontestablement parfait pour l'arrivée du _comte de Pembroke*._

L'argenterie venait d'être lustrée, l'immense table en bois venait d'être recouverte d'une nappe de soie blanche qui offrait un côté presque céleste à la bien triste pièce. Devant le regard inquisiteur de la baronne, aucuns des domestiques n'osaient bouger le moindre orteil. C'était à peine s'ils osaient respirer, craignant, que par un excès d'agacement, la baronne ne décide de les renvoyer.

Le bois craquait sous les pas gracieux qu'exerçait la baronne, son regard assombri par le temps scrutant attentivement l'argenterie qui venait d'être posé. Il fallait que tout soit absolument grandiose. Si _Melbourne Hall_ n'avait pas connu une telle attention depuis le mariage de Lord et Lady Theodore Nott, le printemps venait tendrement chatouiller l'extérieur de la demeure, aidant ainsi Lady Regina dans sa tâche, à présent, le domaine revivait enfin.

Une chose était sûre, Lady Regina-Louise — _baronne Christineck_, savait mener d'une main de fer les humbles domestiques entièrement à son service. Depuis son arrivée dans le Derbyshire, la jeune _lady_ — alors âgée de dix-neuf printemps à l'époque, dirigeait d'une main de maître le très respectable manoir, laissant peu de place à son nouvel époux pour démontrer toute sa grandeur et ses aptitudes en tant que maître de maison.

Qu'il était loin le temps où elle observait la future impératrice de toutes les Russies* au palais d'Hiver* à Saint-Pétersbourg tandis qu'elle espérait encore épouser l'héritier de l'Empire*.

Elle avait tant appris au sein même de la capitale de l'Empire*. L'art de la conversation, de l'hypocrisie impériale ainsi que de l'observation. Oui, bien qu'elle ne fut la fille que d'un simple baron, la jeune Irina Christineck avait réussi, malgré son jeune âge, à se façonner une réputation au cœur de l'Empire.

Fine observatrice, prêtant toujours attention aux conversations qui se tenaient tout autour d'elle, elle était devenue la petite protégée de _la Clémente Elisabeth_***** qui lui promit un digne avenir. Quittant ainsi la modeste maison dans laquelle elle vivait pour séjourner au palais impérial, Irina obtenu enfin ce dont elle rêvait. La gloire, la grandeur, la promesse d'un avenir radieux. Durant sa courte vie, la jeune fille s'était préparée à l'instant où elle épouserait un homme influent, un homme qui lui offrirait le titre qu'elle méritait. Celui de tsarine.

Quelle humiliation ce fut lorsqu'elle préféra marier une princesse allemande née en Prusse plutôt que la fille dont le père avait participé à la grandeur de la Russie. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait oublié cette trahison qui lui avait coûté son fameux avenir ainsi que sa place au sein de la cour impériale.

C'est donc à l'âge de quatorze ans que la jeune Irina Christineck quitta les vastes terres de l'Est pour les brumes d'Angleterre, désireuse d'édifier elle-même le destin qu'elle voulait. Manifestement, la Grande-Bretagne lui offrit plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu aspirer. À peine était-elle arrivée sur le territoire, que, dans les nombreux salons, on ne parlait que d'elle. Elle était jeune, d'une beauté à la fois étrangère et si intrigante, avec une dot plus conséquente que les jeunes filles de Londres et son étroit lien avec la tsarine avait bien évidemment fait le tour des commérages. _Pour une fois que les ragots servaient à quelques choses_… Car grâce à eux, elle était arrivée là où elle le voulait.

Cinq années plus tard, les portes de _Melbourne Hall _s'était ouvert à elle, lui offrant l'avenir qu'elle aurait dû avoir quelques années auparavant. Cependant, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu…

« Miss Brown. » nomma la baronne sans quitter des yeux la table. « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous dans mes appartements. »

* * *

Tout était irréprochable. Chaque domestique arborait une tenue immaculée et un visage d'une propreté déconcertante tandis qu'ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de l'hôte du _marquis de Lothian_. Lady Regina-Louise, corsetée dans une robe de velours amarante, se tenait à droite de son fils, agitant lentement son éventail d'un geste las. Lord Nott, guindé dans son somptueux costume bleu roi, souriait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son vieil ami. Lady Hermione, quant à elle… Revêtue d'une simple robe en percale crème, tenait dans chacune de ses deux mains celles de Mademoiselle Caroline et Miss Lucy.

Les deux enfants ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, effrayées à l'idée des réprimandes que pourrait leur offrir leur grand-mère et il fallait reconnaître que les sombres regards qu'elle leur accordait de temps à autre n'arrangeait nullement la situation.

Situation qui se détériorait à mesure que le temps passait. Si Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de rester assise, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus rester une seconde de plus debout. Son dos lui faisait atrocement souffrir et la douce brise de printemps avait laissé place à une odieuse chaleur qui semblait se moquer d'elle. Ainsi, tout semblait être contre la marquise.

Grâce au ciel, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre au loin, preuve que Lord Malfoy, _11e comte de Pembroke_, arrivait enfin à _Melbourne Hall_. Hermione remarqua, avec un amusement dissimulé, l'agitation que cela avait suscité chez Mademoiselle Caroline, Miss Lucy ainsi que tous les domestiques présents dans l'assemblée.

Un seul regard suffit à dissiper l'émoi.

Vint enfin le moment tant attendu. L'élégante diligence semblait presque avoir été fabriquée par des mains célestes tant elle démontrait au monde l'importance qu'elle cachait en son antre.

Une fois arrêtée, _la marquise de Lothian_ dû retenir son impatience quant à la découverte de cet étranger sur _ses_ terres.

Lorsque Lord Malfoy descendit de sa berline, Hermione constata avec ravissement que sa camériste n'avait guère menti.

L'étonnante blondeur renvoyait toute la grandeur que _le comte de Pembroke_ représentait par ce front hautain, ce menton relevé, ces riches habits et cet étrange regard voilé de fantômes.

« Lord Nott. » prononça-t-il en esquissant un léger signe de tête.

Le marquis contempla longuement l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. L'homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis presque sept ans. La marquise eut du mal à croire que ces deux hommes avaient grandi ensemble lorsqu'elle les vit se dévisager. Assurément, son époux avait eu une épouvantable idée.

Puis, le silence se brisa enfin. La cour de _Melbourne Hall _revivait enfin sous les rires du _marquis de Lothian _et du _comte de Pembroke_. La chaleureuse accolade qu'ils s'autorisaient suffisait à convaincre la marquise, qu'en définitive, _ils étaient amis. _

« Mon vieil ami ! » s'exclama Theodore en tapotant légèrement le dos du comte. « Que vous a fait l'Amérique pour être encore plus blanc que votre chevelure ? »

« Que vous a fait l'Angleterre pour être aussi fatigué ? » rétorqua le comte sur un ton malicieux.

« Bien des choses, Draco. Bien des choses. » convint le marquis évasivement. « Il faut impérativement que je vous présente quelqu'un. » Theodore s'approcha de son épouse pour attraper avec une délicatesse présumée la main de la marquise, lui offrant par la suite un tendre sourire. « Cher ami, voici Lady Hermione Granger, mon épouse. »

Si tant est que Hermione fût plus observatrice que cela, elle aurait sans doute remarqué le trouble qu'avait provoqué l'évocation de son nom de jeune fille.

« Madame. » salua Lord Malfoy en esquissant une légère révérence. « Je suis navré pour votre frère, Madame. »

Si Hermione parut décontenancée un instant par la mention de son frère, aucuns ne le remarqua. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une personne autre que sa famille n'avait fait référence à Christopher Granger.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps. » décida de répondre la marquise, refusant de laisser son regard se voiler à la simple mention de son bien aimé frère.

« Votre frère était un homme honorable. » insista le comte.

« Lord Malfoy. » intervint une voix délicieusement chaude. « Quel ravissement de vous revoir enfin. »

C'est avec une lenteur accablante que Lord Malfoy se retourna vers la baronne qui arborait un sourire radieux. Elle semblait être une tout autre personne et Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'elle aimerait la voir ainsi plus souvent si tant est qu'elle ne la haïssait pas autant qu'elle ne l'estimait.

* * *

***Comte de Pembroke** est un titre existant toujours aujourd'hui, fondé en 1138.

***L'impératrice de toutes les Russies **dont il est question ici est la future Catherine II, née Sophie Frédérique Augusta d'Anhalt-Zerbs (1729 - 1796), qui fut impératrice de 1762 à sa mort en 1796.

***Le palais d'Hiver **fut la résidence officielle de 1732 à 1917 des monarques russes, située à Saint-Pétersbourg.

***L'héritier de l'Empire** est ici Pierre III (1728 - 1762). Durant l'année 1742, la nouvelle impératrice de Russie, Elisabeth Petrovna, sœur de sa mère, le fait mander à Saint-Pétersbourg pour en faire son héritier. Il deviendra empereur le 5 janvier 1762 jusqu'au 9 juillet de la même année à cause d'un coup d'état organisé par sa femme, Catherine II.

***La capitale de l'Empire** (1721 - 1917) est Saint-Pétersbourg.

***Elisabeth Ire**, **dite** _**Elisabeth la Clémente**_, (1709 - 1762) fut impératrice de Russie de 1741 à 1762.

**La famille Christineck **: je tenais à faire un point dessus. D'après mes recherches, nous savons peu de choses sur eux. Bien évidemment, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais séjourné au palais d'Hiver ou bien rencontré la tsarine Elisabeth Ire ou le tsar Pierre III. Ce que je sais, cependant, c'est que son mari — le baron Ivan von Freedricksz, était le banquier de l'impératrice Catherine II de Russie. Alors je me suis dit : _pourquoi pas modifier légèrement la réalité ?_ Alors oui, elle est bien née à Saint-Pétersbourg et est devenue baronne en épousant Freedricksz. J'ai décidé de faire de son père un baron et d'en faire un homme 'important' pour l'Empire. Sans doute aurait-il mérité un '_meilleur_' titre, mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de ce que Lady Regina-Louise était : _une_ _baronne_.

* * *

_note de l'auteure_

Lord Malfoy est enfin là ! J'espère que son arrivée vous convient. Elle est assez simple et sans doute pas aussi grandiose que vous l'espériez mais le voilà. Un chapitre où vous en apprenez assez sur les années de Lady Regina-Louise, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, il me faut reconnaître adorer écrire ce personnage, elle a une personnalité très intéressante qui me tarde d'explorer davantage. Ce n'est pas un chapitre plus qu'intéressant et je dois avouer ne pas en être extrêmement fière mais il faut bien passer par des moments guère intéressants avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura un tant soit peu divertit.

**.**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Swangranger :** Il faut bien qu'elle se renseigne sur _qui_ elle va accueillir sous son toit pendant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. **LMDB.**

**Flamby :** Lady Regina est un personnage... disons sympathique à sa manière ? Je suis contente que le personnage de Caroline te plaise, haha, j'ai du mal à écrire les enfants sans les rendre agaçant donc cela me rassure. Merci encore pour ton avis, j'espère te lire bientôt. **LMDB.**

**.**


End file.
